A Lost Memory
by WaywardMind
Summary: Zen lay next to the woman who continues to plague his memory. Flashes of her face appear or whispers of words long lost are remembered. As hard as he tries to ignore them an ache forms in his chest. What is so special about her...why is she so special to him...? A story of forgotten love. Zen x OC


_** Peps! This is planned to be my first one shot! We'll see how this works, since my mind can be annoying and go on and on and on and...RIGHT off topic! : D There are a few references to the manga...so I hope you all have read both volumes! I do not own Blank Slate or any of the Blank Slate characters! Please enjoy!**_

Zero. That was his name. He remembered nothing else...or refused to remember the horror of being ripped from his family at a young age. He was trained to kill and that was all he knew. No love. No compassion. To mercilessly kill the assignment before him and execute the mission without flaw. He couldn't remember his age, or how long he had been there, but that did not matter. Stray thoughts were not allowed. You were to focus on training and the next mission.

Zero blocked the attack of one of the other soldiers training with him. From the corner of his eye he noticed a man with white hair in a lab coat. He had never seen this man around before. He could not dwell on those thoughts any longer for his sparring opponent punched him in the stomach causing to heave over in pain. As much as he tried pain always was a feeling he was unable to block. All the soldiers felt the pain and were unable to block it. Their instructors or generals, he was not sure what to call them except sir or ma'am, punished them harshly when they revealed any indication that they were in pain.

Zero saw a little flash of pity in his opponents eyes and it looked as if he was going to help Zero, but as one of the Sirs came over to them his opponent's eyes became cold and dead. Zero didn't blame him for compassion was an even greater offense than showing pain.

"Zero!" The Sir barked at him. "What are you doing! Are you in pain? Why can I see you are in pain!"

Zero slowly straightened up and looked straight at the Sir. He was a scrawny man, short and very thin as if he didn't eat properly, but everyone knew not to mess with him for he was the most vicious.

"A slip, sir." Zero's voice was even despite the ache of pain in his stomach.

"There are no slips in this camp!" The Sir swung his baton and slammed it into Zero's shins.

Zero flinched but stayed standing trying his hardest not to give in to the pain.

"Not good enough!" The Sir yelled and smacked Zero's knees this time. Zero heard a crack in his legs and collapsed falling onto his face. He believed the Sir had broken his knee cap or something like that.

The Sir began violently beating Zero screaming profanities and insults. Zero closed his eyes enduring the pain being inflicted on him. He went to his calm place. A meadow, with flowers. There was no pain there, just peace and the sun beating on his pale face.

"STOP!" Someone shouted from his left. It was a voice he didn't recognize, it was a soft voice...if he had to place the unfamiliar word "kind" on anything he supposed that voice would be it. "You are going to give him internal bleeding!" Zero heard a shuffle and the beating ceased and only the numbness took over him. "What's your name?" The voice was close to him now.

"Ze...ro..." Zero's voice was raw and unrecognizable to himself.

"Don't worry Zero. I'll fix you up."

Zero slowly opened his eyes and saw the white haired man from earlier. In his eyes were something he didn't understand...one of those emotions of compassion maybe...? He had only ever seen pity...that wasn't what was in this man's eyes.

"Take this." The man brought a pill in front of his eyes to show him what he was referring to. "Open your mouth and swallow for me."

Zero nodded a bit and did as he was told. Almost immediately he began to feel tired and heavy. His eyes drifted shut, the last thing he heard was the man ordering someone to take him to the doctor's office.

* * *

Zero slowly awoke on a soft bed and in a very smelly room. He recognized the smell as medical supplies. He had been in the room a lot. He didn't know what they did in here but when he was brought here they were always giving him pills or injections. The were called "medical check ups" and the Sirs said it was very important to go to them.

His eyes drifted around the room and eventually found a girl. She looked to be about his age, but her eyes were completely dead. He had never seen someone look so lifeless except of course the dead. Maybe that was what she was - dead and someone was keeping her body here. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. This caused the lifeless doll to look in his direction. He stopped immediately her dead eyes sort of scaring him.

"You shouldn't move...until Dr. Geno comes back." Her voice was as dead and lifeless as her eyes. He began to feel pity for her. He wondered what kind of horrors the poor girl had went through or had seen.

"My name is Zero." Zero for some unknown reason wanted to get to know this poor girl. Maybe it was because of the pity filling him right now or maybe he just didn't like to see someone look so dead when they clearly were alive.

The girl paused a moment unsure of what to answer. "Dr. Geno...he gave me the name Cena..." A flash of some emotion went across her eyes.

"Hi Cena." Zero spoke without any thought.

Cena looked over at him. If not for her dead eyes, he'd have thought she was curious about him, intrigued even.

"Ah, good morning Zero. I see you've met Cena." The man with white hair came into the room causing Cena to look away from Zero and at her blank spot on the wall. Zero was slightly disappointed she wasn't paying him any more attention. He'd never met a girl his age before and really wanted to get to know her.

"My name is Dr. Geno, Zero. I'm going to be your new doctor from now on." Dr. Geno's voice was quiet and filled with sadness. "I'm going to give you this shot okay?" Dr. Geno showed Zero a syringe and he nodded, holding out his arm.

Dr. Geno was startled, unable to believe he was willing to subject himself to whatever the doctor wanted to do to him. The military did inform him of what the subjects would be like, but they were barely out of their teens. It was very despicable. Especially what they were doing to the poor girl he had found in the basement levels.

Dr. Geno sighed and carefully inserted the needle into Zero's arm, injecting him with the serum. "Zero, you will be coming to see me every day from now on. You are a going to be a very special boy."

Zero nodded sorta liking the sound of that. It was hard to be anything in this place and special was as good as anything, plus he was beginning to like Dr. Geno. He as very nice unlike the other doctor who was rough with him when giving him injections or his medicine.

"Why don't you rest a little while longer? I'm sure you are still sore." Dr. Geno gently laid Zero back on the bed.

"Thank you..." Zero rested back on the bed his head perfectly positioned to look at Cena. She had given up staring at the wall and was watching him and Dr. Geno with her lifeless eyes. His lips twitched into a sort of smile which caused a little red to appear on her cheeks and made her look back at her wall. Zero was strangely content with her response and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Zero awoke in the same bed. It appeared Dr. Geno let him sleep the night in the medical area which was strange, everyone wanted the soldiers on a strict routine. At light's out Zero should have been back in his bed and sleeping or he would be severely punished. A small panic entered his mind as he turned to get up, but was confronted with a familiar emotionless face. He stopped in his tracks and looked into Cena's eyes. It seemed a sliver of life had entered them in the form of curiosity. She slowly raised her hand, apparently not caring he was awake and gently poked his cheek.

Again without thought Zero inflated his cheeks with air making them round and puffy. The expression that crossed Cena's face was extremely cute in Zero's mind; it was of confused shock and awe. She pressed her finger a little harder against his cheek and Zero released the air between his lips. Cena made a little gasp and fell off the chair on to her bum. A little worried Zero poked his head over the side of the bed and saw she was giggling. The lightness of the amusement had filled her face and eyes with life. It was the most beautiful thing Zero had ever witnessed, it was so much better than his wildflower field. Zero couldn't help feel her laughter was contagious and his lips formed a small smile lightening his face as well.

"Wait! No! You can't!" Dr. Geno's voiced sliced through the air cutting off the wonderful moment. Cena's face became straight and emotionless again. Zero's mood diminished as he spotted Dr. Geno trying to stop two burly Sirs from coming into the room. "You can't take her!"

"She's our property Doctor. We can do as we wish with her." One Sir shoved Dr. Geno to the side and he fell to the floor. The other walked passed him smirking at the distraught Doctor. "We are taking her out to train with our best. She needs to be useful." The Sir gripped Cena tightly by the arm and pulled her up off the floor, causing her to wince.

Zero didn't like the way they were treating poor Cena and quickly grabbed a scalpel off a tray, going at the Sir holding on to Cena. Zero sliced the Sir's arm causing him to let go of Cena and a spray of blood to drench Cena. The Sir caught of guard shouted in pain and gripped his arm unable to defend himself. The second Sir backhanded Zero sending him to the floor and caused Zero to drop the scalpel. The Sir pulled out his gun ready to shoot Zero when Cena stepped in the line of fire.

"I'll go..." She whispered in a very quiet voice.

The Sir looked at her for a moment and slowly lowered his gun. "Dr. Geno fix up Jack...I'll send someone else to deal with Zero." The Sir gripped Cena by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Before she was completely out the door she looked back at Zero and whispered a quiet thank you to him.

Zero slammed his fist into the floor feeling anger for the first time. He was experiencing all of these emotions because of that girl and now she was gone...possibly forever.

Dr. Geno grabbed a syringe and injected the Sir bleeding on the floor causing him to go unconscious. "Zero...help me lift him on the cot."

Zero meekly nodded and helped Dr. Geno. He was still upset and mad at losing his first contact with humanity he had. He went back and sat on the bed he was sleeping on earlier waiting for whatever punishment he had in store for him.

"You like Cena, don't you Zero?" Dr. Geno spoke as he began patching up the unconscious Sir.

"Yeah...I think so."

"She needs a friend...she believes everyone is either an experiment or a scientist doing the experimenting...I haven't seen so much emotion expressed on her little face. I want you to keep that up Zero...make Cena smile."

Zero looked at Dr. Geno's back not really understanding his request. "Make her smile?"

"What she was doing earlier when she fell off her stool, Zero."

Zero recalled the warmth on her face and the light in her eyes. He really liked that. He thought maybe he'd be able to keep that up. It would be his pleasure to do something like that for little Cena. "Okay, Dr. Geno...I'll make Cena smile."

"Thank you." Dr. Geno looked back at Zero with a smile on his lips.

Zero wasn't sure when he'd get the next chance though. Cena had been taken to somewhere he didn't know and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again. He couldn't think more on finding Cena for three Sirs came into the room and glowered at him.

"We are taking you to The Dark Room."

Zero kept his face calm and emotionless as to not get any further punishment for being scared. The Dark Room was a horrible place. It was dark and hardly any room to move. You weren't fed or given water while in that room and you were stuck there for weeks at times. The Dark Room was the place everyone tried to be good for. No one wanted to be left in The Dark Room. Two of the Sirs grabbed Zero by the arms and led him down the hall, down stairs to the basement. There were no locks to The Dark Room for no one even dared to venture near the isolated place. The third Sir threw open the door and the other two immediately shoved Zero into The Dark Room. Zero stood in the doorway as the door slammed shut on his face. He moved to the far wall after a moment of staring at the black door and sat. Who knew how long he was going to be punished this time.

It had felt like days he had been in The Dark Room. He was drifting to sleep from lack of food and water when three small beams of light came through the door. He blinked in pain as the light landed on his eyes and rubbed his eyes trying to get use to the streams of light.

"Zero...?" A gentle whisper came through the bars. "Are you still alive...?"

"Cena?" Zero coughed, his voice raw and dry from the lack of water. He slowly got up and weakly walked to the door. "Is that you...?" He coughed again.

"Here..." A piece of bread followed by a juice pack fell thruogh the bars. "Please...be okay..." Her voice was filled with worry and Zero could only imagine the expression on her face.

"How...long have I beed in here." He slowly ate his bread and drank his juice knowing if he rushed, he'd only make himself sick.

"Three weeks..." Her voice sounded so broken and sad for him.

"It's not your fault...I knew the consequences and followed through with my actions either way."

"Okay..." Her voice became a whisper again and silence followed.

"I'll be out soon and we can eat a real meal together." Zero tried cheering her up a little.

"Okay..." Her voice sounded a bit better, until sounds could be heard from the outside. "I have to go Zero...I'll try to come back..."

"Don't get in trouble for me..."

"I'll try not." Cena sounded playful for the first time. "Good bye Zero." The flap shut and darkness surrounded Zero again.

"Good bye Cena..."

Weeks turned into months as Zero became closer with Cena. He'd always go to Dr. Geno's lab to see Cena or after his appointments spend time with her. They sometimes snuck out of the camp and just sat on a hill watching the sunset.

Today they were sitting in Cena's room talking about their latest missions. "So you like the new Sir, Gia...is what he wants you to call him right...?"

"Yeah, he's a lot nicer than the rest of them. He always has a saying for us when we start a mission."

"Oh...really?" Cena's voiced dipped, as if she knew something.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing." Cena smiled a bit and shook her head.

"You can tell me...you know that right?"

"Of course." Cena smiled and took his hand.

Zero's face soften a bit and gently squeezed her hand. She had become everything he lived for. She was the reason he pushed to survive missions and came back home.

"Zero...when's your next mission?" Cena moved closer to him with a small blush across her cheeks.

"Tomorrow morning...you?" Zero hesitantly rested his hands on her back.

"Same." Cena blushed liking his hands on her.

Over the passed few months, they had been getting closer and closer to having sex, but never were able to. Either one of them got too scared to go all the way or they were interrupted by what ever new or sudden mission that came up.

Zero had asked Dr. Geno about sex and he indulged him. He was told it was special when the two people involved had special feelings for each other. He believed he had those feelings for Cena and dearly hoped she felt the same.

He cupped her cheek and gently pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like peaches, her favourite food. He carefully ran his hands down her back hesitating at the hem of her shirt. She blushed scarlet red and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black bra. Zero also turned red as he looked over her creamy skin, slowly the confidence of his training came over him and he wanted to have her. He gently pushed her into the covers, taking his time to devour her...

...Zero had his arm around Cena holding her naked body close to his under the covers. What had just conspired felt amazing and perfect, he didn't understand how they could have been scared of it...how they waited so long to do it.

"Zero..." Cena mumbled shifting her head to look up at him.

"Yes?" He looked down into her beautiful black eyes, filled with so much emotion.

"Dr. Geno...he told me about love...and what it was like to love someone."

"He did?" Zero stroked her hair, loving the sound of her voice.

"I think...I'm pretty sure I love you." Her eyes were clear and innocent. She knew what she felt and wanted Zero to know.

Before Zero could respond to her there was a knock on the door. "Cena. It's time to get ready for your mission." There was a long pause and Dr. Geno continued. "You as well Zero."

"Co-coming! Dr. Geno!" Cena blushed bright red and buried her face into Zero's shoulder until Dr. Geno's footsteps were heard walking away.

Zero softly kissed her hair and slid of the bed, thinking about what Cena had just told him. He didn't know what love was. He knew she was special to him and didn't want her to be with anyone else, but he wasn't sure if it was love...

"I should go to my room and get ready."

"Okay..." Cena watched Zero pull on his clothes and wondered if she went too far. "Will I see you after our missions?" She sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest to cover herself.

"Of course." Zero smiled a bit and moved over to her. "I always come back for you..." He cupped her cheek softly trying to soothe her worries.

"Okay." Cena smiled, his response being a good enough answer for her until he returned.

Zero leaned down to her and softly kissed her, savouring her peachy taste. "I'll see you in a few days." He lingered a little over her lips and reluctantly moved away as he put on his hard face for the Sirs. He looked one last time at the beautiful naked woman sitting on her bed and slowly left, shutting the door behind him...

Zero stood with his fellow soldiers as their leader gave them the rundown of the mission. His thoughts were on Cena and trying to figure out if he loved her as Gia came to the end of his speech.

"I want you all to be focused." Gia said as if he meant Zero who was completely preoccupied. Zero looked up at their leader and saw a relaxed face. He was comforted by his kind leader and pushed Cena aside until the mission was over, ready for whatever came his way.

"Keep yourself alive and we'll meet again." Gia grinned at the crew and everything went black for Zero.

* * *

Zen bolted out of sleep in a cold sweat. He was panting badly and his head was hurting like hell. He couldn't remember what he had just dreamt...it was probably something of his past and like always he never could recall the dream. He hated the amnesia and wished he could remember what was lost. If only he could get it back...

"Zen...?" The woman under the covers next to him muttered.

"I'm right here babe..." Zen looked down at the beautiful woman next to him. He had grown attached to her. Her smile...it just made him feel better and warm inside. He knew through all the dark feelings plaguing his body this was love.

"Are you okay? Another bad dream?" She mumbled starting to wake.

"Yeah, but its fine." He slid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She was his perfect match. She lived on impulse just as he did, but somewhere inside himself he felt he could trust her and she wouldn't betray him. There was also that feeling she was very important to him, that he couldn't betray her either or it'd hurt him more than it'd hurt her. He'd protect her with his life if he had to.

"You sure, babe?" She snuggled into his shoulder as her hair fell on his chest, sending a wave peachy scent.

"Yeah...just go back to sleep."

"Okay." Zen could feel the curve of her lips against his skin. "Good night Zen."

"Good night...Cena."


End file.
